UTO's Robot Town
by Whitersmirk
Summary: Uto adalah singkatan dari Unhuman roboT autOmatic./Energi yang di ambil dari salah satu tiang tinggi di arah selatan RT, Robot Town./"Apa kau mengingatku? Aku Sakura. Aku adalah istrimu."/"Istri?"


**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Hai, namaku Uto. Uto si lemah, Uto si idiot, Uto si culun. Ntahlah, begitulah setidaknya mereka menyebutku. Apa kalian tahu? Uto adalah singkatan dari Unhuman roboT autOmatic. Aku sendiri tak percaya, tapi begitulah. Aku memang dan mungkin seseungguhnya adalah robot. Tinggal pada dunia yang... tak ada satupun pohon di dalamnya. Yah, mengapa aku mengetahui pohon? Setidaknya aku masih memiliki progam untuk mempelajari tulisan-tulisan pada buku yang porak poranda di tanah. Apakah ada manusia? Tidak, bahkan aku tak kenal mereka. Beberapa buku menyebutkan mereka yang menciptakan kami. Ada buku yang mengatakan manusia berasal dari spesies kera dan ada pula dari seseorang yang turun dari langit karena dustanya. Ntahlah, aku tak mengerti. Bahkan kera pun aku tak tahu. Bedanya jika manusia mengeluarkan darah jika suatu membran robek akan megeluarkan cairan merah yang dikatakan darah, jika kami para robot kami dapat memutus dan menyambungkan diri kami. Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana aku terbentuk. Bahkan mereka tak mengerti kapan dan bagaimana pula dapat berbentuk. Hanya ada tanah gersang dan sisa-sisa minyak bumi dan segala kandungannya. Jika aku dapat menerawang langit yang di tinggali manusia tak sehitam langit kami bahkan air yang di katakan laut itu tak bercampur dengan minyak. Apa kalian bertanya bagaimana kami melihat? Ya, ada dua kamera yang cembung seperti mata manusia pada bagian kepala kami. Hanya tak ada hidung, kami tak bernafas. Tak dapat mencium aroma, kami tak mempunyai paru-paru. Hanya energi yang di ambil dari salah satu tiang tinggi di arah selatan RT, ya maksudku Robot Town.

Aku mencoba menggerakan kakiku menyusuri tanah yang sama sekali tak mempunyai unsur hara, kotor dan berdebu. Dipinggiran jalan ada beberapa robot yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Mungkin menyimpan energi atau kehabisan energi-kuperkirakan dia terlambat memegang bahu-bahu robot lain saat waktunya petir menyambar tiang tinggi. Awan di langit sedikit aneh. Tak lama setelah aku melihat langit ada sesuatu yang terbakar dan jatuh di arah timur. Tak ada satu robotpun yang perduli. Benda aneh yang tak abu-abu seperti kami, melainkan oranye. Aku meningkatkan kecepatan kakiku melangkah menyusuri bukit hingga aku dapat melihat salah satu pesawat itu. Lensa ku dapat menzoom untum melihat lebih dekat. Ada seseorang makhluk disana tapi apakah itu... manusia? Ya seorang wanita. Aku turun dari bukit yang terjal pada salah satu sisinya. Sedikit tergelincir namun tak ada yang terluka, kami hanya robot. Begitu sampai tepat pada depan benda terbang itu aku mencoba menentuhnya dan mengotak-atik program agar dapat terbuka. Tunggu, disini tak ada oksigen. Aku mengubah benda terbang itu dengan programku. Sebuah tangan terbuat pada sisi dalam benda dan segera memakaikan oksigen pada saluran penafasan wanita itu sebelum pesawatnya terbuka. Benar-benar keajaiban, buku-buku itu benar, manusia mempunyai mata yang mengkilat dan sangat lain dari lensa kami. Wanita itu terdiam dan sangat lemah aku dapat mengetahui dari scaning programku. Ia berusaha mengelurakan suara "Naruto..." aku tak mengerti namun ia tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku mencoba menentuh jemarinya. Sangat lain dari jemari kami yang terbuat dari logam, warna rambutnya merah muda. Matanya terpejam dan mereka mempunyai hidung-sangat lain dengan robot. Aku dapat melihat pergerakan mada matanya saat terbuka bibirnya melengkung ke arahku. "Apa kau uto?" aku mengangguk tanda persetujuan. "Aku adalah uto, apakah kau manusia?" ia segera memelukku. Aku sedikit tak mengerti, di dalam buku pelukan hanya terjadi antara dua orang yang saling kenal dan mempunyai rasa sayang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pipiku, ya kami masih memiliki wajah walaupun tak mempunyai hidung. "Apa kau ingin menjadi manusia?" aku terkejut ketika bibirnya menempel pada bibirku. Aku tersentak ketika tangat dan badanku bercahaya kuning, ntahlah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian setelah wanita itu tak lagi mencium bibirku aku dapat melihat seluruh tubuhku berubah menjadi manusia dan kami baru saja berganti portal. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ruangan mirip kamar tidur manusia. Ya, kami baru saja berganti portal. "Apa kau mengingatku? Aku Sakura. Aku adalah istrimu."

"Istri?"

**TBC**

* * *

_**Ini gak sama sekali direncanain sebelumnya.  
Aku lagi boring dan lagi blank jadi bikin cerita ini. Dan emang penuh imajinasi.  
Aku akan nyeritain naruto dan sakura. Yahhh, seperti yang aku blg sebelumnya aku bukan author yang fandomnya sasuke sakura, sakura akan berubah-rubah pasangannya. Ini imajinasiku.**_

_**DLDR, don't like don't read**_

_**Oke, makasi yang uda baca, yang review, yang numpang lewat yang favoritin, yang follow.**_  
_**Maaf typonya menjamur.**_  
_**ok. Pengen ngasi saran dukungan dll?**_  
_**Please Review.**_


End file.
